1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to accessories for eyeglasses which provide flotation assistance, lighting, or an ability to add cosmetic designs and attachments.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art does not provide for the instantaneous customization of eyewear, such as eyeglasses and sunglasses, when circumstances require it. There are situations in which a pair of sunglasses need the ability to float, or the ability to provide extra light in a dimly lit area. There is also a need for glasses to be instantaneously customizable to reflect the ever-changing fashion trends. Many attachments known in the prior art are not multifunctional and do not provide for instant customization. There are devices in the prior art that provide buoyancy for glasses, but they cannot, with ease, be combined with or converted into a devise that radiates light or a device that allows for ornamental customization.
Therefore, what is needed is an interchangeable accessory for glasses that allows for instant customization and conversion with ease.